


i wanna get you wet (in more ways than one)

by girlxsteel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, First Meeting, First Time, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Oral Sex, Pool Party AU, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlxsteel/pseuds/girlxsteel
Summary: Pool party AU. James sends Kara to get some press on Lena Luthor, who is taking over her brother's company and rebranding it for the force of good. The night heads in an unexpected direction.Just shameless smut, really. As is my brand.





	i wanna get you wet (in more ways than one)

“A _pool_ party?” Kara blinks behind her glasses. “James, we’re not teenagers.”

“I’m not asking you to go there for fun, I need you to do your job. Lena Luthor is throwing a party as promotion for the rebranding, I want you to get some press.”

Grumbling, Kara turns on her heel and goes back to her desk to finish up the report she’s spent all morning writing. She dives in and gets it finished within the hour, trying to distract herself from the fact that she’s being sent to a pool party like some kind of high school journalist. She knows nothing of Lena Luthor other than the fact that she’s taking over her brother’s company, rebranding it as a force for good instead of a force for evil, and while it’s a valiant effort in concept, who knows if she’s even telling the truth? Besides, what kind of person throws a pool party as a means of promotion? Kara would much rather just stop by her office for an interview like any other reporter would.

Still, a week later she finds herself standing outside the entrance to one of the finest hotels in National City, the outside pool area of which Lena has rented out for the entire night. Kara can see it from where she stands, a deep rectangular pool with elegant deep blue lining surrounded by warm in-ground yellow lights. There’s a table set up with cocktails, and tall ferns stand around the pool area, securing it from view of the rest of the city. People stand around chatting amongst one another or lounging in the shallow section of the pool. From where she’s standing, Kara can’t spot Lena herself, but she knows she must be nearby.

Kara is wearing a pale pink and cream bikini covered up by jean shorts and a loose tank top, suitable attire for the warm California summer night. Her long blonde hair is in a French braid, and her glasses are nestled on her face – she definitely won’t actually be swimming tonight. She plans on going in, talking to Lena Luthor for a bit about her ideas for the company, and then going home.

_The quicker I go in, the quicker this’ll be over with_ , Kara thinks to herself as she makes her way through the hotel lobby to the pool area. Scanning the crowd of people, she finally spots Lena, standing on the far side of the pool chatting with a girl in a bright red bathing suit. Lena turns a bit so Kara can see her face, flashing the girl a soft smile.

She’s _stunning_. The research Kara did on Lena beforehand, the few pictures she’s come across on the internet of her leading press meetings or at promotional events, pales in comparison to seeing her in person. Her ebony hair, cascading down her back in sleek waves, is a stark contrast to her nearly translucent skin. Even from where Kara is standing, she can see the sparkle in Lena’s jade eyes and her perfectly white teeth behind her broad red lips. The slim black tie of a bikini peeks out from the top of her loose fitting grey shirt, and Kara sucks in a breath when she realizes the shirt is all Lena is wearing over her suit, her legs a long expanse of cream-colored skin.

“Kara Danvers!”

Lena spots Kara before Kara even has the chance to seek her out. She all but abandons the girl she’s been talking to, smiling at her one last time before striding alongside the pool in Kara’s direction. The closer Lena gets, the more exquisite details Kara can spot, and she suddenly has no intention of leaving the party as soon as possible at all.

“When James said he’d be sending one of his junior reporters instead of just coming himself, I was a little surprised. But I must say, you look rather, er, competent.”

Lena winks and Kara literally feels her knees go weak. She ducks her head, her cheeks flushing pink and a bashful smile spreading across her face. Lena just chuckles in response, extending a hand for her to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Danvers.”

“Please, call me Kara.”

“Nice to meet you then, Kara. What would you like to know about L-Corp?”

They spend the next few hours talking, first about Lena’s intention to make a name for herself as the “good one” in the Luthor family and her plans for her company to reflect her morals and values. Then, before either woman has even realized what’s happened, they’re talking about themselves. Kara tells Lena about her close relationship with her sister and her dreams of always being a reporter, and Lena tells Kara about her dysfunctional relationship with her family and her aspirations as CEO. At some point, Kara ends up sitting on the side of the pool, her bare legs dangling lazily in the water, while Lena has stripped off her shirt and is wading in the waist-deep section. Kara is holding a glass of white wine, her fourth for the night, all of which Lena has graciously given her for free, and Lena is bobbing back and forth dangerously close to her shins.

When Lena finally checks the waterproof watch on her wrist, it’s just about midnight – they’ve been talking for three hours. Nearly all of the other guests have left, and it’s just Kara and Lena along with two men who are passionately kissing on the other side of the pool area.

Lena’s eyes widen slightly in response to the time, but she doesn’t say anything, literally brushing her thoughts aside as she moves to float on her back in the water.

“Swim with me,” she offers, grinning at Kara as she flicks a foot in her direction, splashing just a tiny bit of water on her leg.

“O-Oh, no,” Kara stutters, kicking back at Lena reflexively. “I couldn’t.”

“Come on!” Lena insists, giggling. She swims over to Kara, grabbing onto one of her thighs in a way that makes the other woman shiver. “You’re wearing a bathing suit, aren’t you? Swim with me.”

Kara doesn’t respond, just glances hesitantly between Lena and the water, contemplating. She tugs her bottom lip between her teeth, a look of concern in her eyes.

“I’ll pull you in.” Lena smirks, tugging on Kara’s legs in just the slightest to emphasize her point. Kara gasps in surprise, and Lena just smiles wider, her eyes connecting with the blonde’s. “I’m serious. Come in.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Kara sighs, rolling her baby blue eyes. “Let me take off my shorts and tank top, though, at least.”

Lena lets go of her thighs, and Kara rises to her feet to peel off her cutoffs and her tank. She does so a tiny bit slower than average, and whether on purpose or not, Lena definitely notices. She watches Kara undress as she doggy-paddles in the water, sucking in her breath when the other woman finally reveals her full bikini. Lena finds herself smirking as Kara sits back down on the edge of the pool, before pushing off and landing in the water. Her glasses are still resting on her face, Kara not intending to actually put her head underwater.

“Hey, you,” Lena murmurs, swimming up next to Kara.

“Hi,” Kara mumbles bashfully, crossing her arms across her chest. She glances around, and realizes the couple from before is gone – they’re all alone. “I’m in the water. What now?”

“Now..you kiss me.” Lena paddles around Kara before finally standing in front of her, just close enough that their noses are barely touching. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me all night. And now we’re alone..”

She leans in, and Kara responds with almost frantic intensity. Their lips meet in a frenzy of hours-long anticipation and a feeling like it was meant to happen all along. Lena grabs onto Kara’s bare waist, while Kara’s hands tangle themselves in soaking wet black hair. They seem to float through the water, their lips and tongues dancing together in a more and more passionate fashion.

Kara pulls back from the kiss with a snarky grin, her hands moving from Lena’s hair to rest on the small of her back. Their foreheads are pressed together, condensation from the pool and just a little bit of sweat from the warm California air making the moment even more intimate. Kara rubs a thumb into Lena’s hip, eliciting a low whine from the other woman.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you all night,” Kara murmurs. Lena is staring at her with those piercing green eyes, the reflection of the pool dancing in her irises, and Kara feels like she’s about to be swallowed whole. “I really didn’t want to come here at first, I thought the idea was so stupid, but as soon as I saw you..”

“You thought it was stupid?” Lena retorts, quirking up a dark eyebrow in a way that makes Kara’s groin slick, and not just from the pool water. “You calling a billionaire CEO stupid, Miss Danvers?”

“N-No!” Kara sputters. “No, I didn’t mean that you were stupid! Just..your idea.”

“I wanted to be creative. Not like everybody else.” Lena snorts, but she’s laughing. She pulls back out of Kara’s embrace, and for a moment, Kara is afraid she’s going to hop out of the pool and storm away, but then she grins and splashes the blonde hard.

“Hey!” Kara squeals, raising her hands to protect her glasses from getting wet.

“That’s what you get for calling my idea stupid!”

Lena splashes her again, and this time, Kara retorts by pushing water in Lena’s direction as well. They end up in a playful fight of sorts, splashing each other and squealing like two schoolgirls as they chase each other around the pool. Eventually, they wind up in a corner of the shallow end, Kara with her back pressed up against the wall and Lena staring her down like a predator about to pounce on her prey.

Kara’s breathing is ragged, her chest heaving beneath her bikini top, and Lena is entranced by the droplets of water that drip down her skin and disappear into the pink and cream fabric. She has the sudden urge to lick them away, taste the combination of chlorine and Kara’s salty sweat, and from the way Kara is looking at her, she’s thinking about the same thing. Lena’s eyes drift up from her chest to her eyes, only to find blue pupils blown broad, a pink bottom lip pulled between teeth. She stares for a second longer before leaning in and kissing her for the second time that night.

This kiss is slower, more experimental and exploratory than the first. Lena presses Kara further against the wall gently, her hands resting at the blonde’s waist. Their lips move against one another in a slow, concentrated pattern, focused on really getting to map out and feel the other woman. At one point, Lena bites down on Kara’s lip, pulling on it with her teeth, and Kara gasps, her fingers encasing themselves in Lena’s wet hair. The two wind up flush against each other, their sopping wet skin and fabric sticking to one another as the kiss deepens.

After what feels like centuries, Lena moves her mouth to Kara’s jawline, kissing along the curvature of her bone. Kara leans her head back to give her better access, and Lena kisses down the slope of her neck, stopping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder to suck on the skin there.

“Lena,” Kara gasps breathlessly, her hands tightening their grip on Lena’s waist. Lena just giggles against her neck, which makes Kara laugh as well, her eyes fluttering closed.

Lena sucks hard enough to form a hickey, before drifting up to kiss Kara once more. She’s begun to grind against the blonde, while Kara’s fingers are toying with the waistband of her bikini bottom. On a whim, Kara shifts to slot a leg between Lena’s, and the dark-haired woman groans audibly, the combination of Kara’s thigh and her wet bathing suit on her clit sending shocks through her entire body. She grinds down on Kara’s thigh, gasping into her neck while Kara tenses to give her a better surface to get off on.

One of Kara’s hands floats up to the tie of Lena’s suit, expertly undoing the knot before doing the same to the one around her back. The bikini top slips off, floating away in the water while Kara’s hands make quick work of finding Lena’s now exposed breasts. She palms them eagerly, managing to tweak and pull at Lena’s nipples even though they’re slippery from the pool water.

“Shit,” Lena hisses, arching her back into Kara’s touch. Kara pinches her nipple particularly hard, and Lena moans, her hips grinding down against the blonde’s thigh insistently. “That feels so good.”

“Can I put my mouth on them?” Kara asks, breathless, and Lena nods, barely able to speak from the arousal that’s shooting through her body. Kara does just so, kissing down Lena’s chest before her mouth encircles a dusty pink nipple. One of her hands continues to play with the other breast, while the other has made its way to Lena’s hip, tugging her bikini bottom down.

Lena entangles a hand in Kara’s hair as she sucks on her breast, her fingers tugging on wet locks in a way that makes Kara hiss with pleasure. She pulls one side of Kara’s bathing suit top aside almost desperately, grasping at her breast. They continue like this for a moment, groping at each other like two horny teenagers, before Kara finally wrenches away. She runs her tongue across her bottom lip, her eyes dragging Lena up and down in a way that makes Lena feel like she’s on fire.

“I didn’t expect to come here to fuck the hostess,” Kara breathes, one of her hands clutching and unclutching at her own stomach, resisting the urge to shove it down beneath her bikini bottom and sink her fingers into herself.

“I didn’t expect to fuck James’ reporter here, either,” Lena chuckles. She keeps eye contact with Kara as she slides her bathing suit bottom down her legs, kicking it aside so it floats to the top of the water and then bobs there, abandoned. “But I’m so glad I’m about to.”

“Me too.” Kara shimmies out of her entire bathing suit in a flash, and then Lena has her pushed up against the side of the pool again. The linoleum digs into the skin of Kara’s back, but she doesn’t care, too focused on kissing Lena like her life depends on it.

“You want me to fuck you, right?” Lena asks, suddenly anxious, realizing the exact position she’s in. The night started with a promotional party for her very important, very new job, and here she is, naked and pressed up against one of her guests, her hand dangerously close to the other woman’s crotch.

“Yes,” Kara answers, nodding almost desperately. This isn’t how she expected this night to go at all, but she’s not exactly complaining. She bucks her hips against Lena’s, nibbling at her bottom lip. “Yes, I want you to fuck me. Please fuck me, Lena.”

Almost instantly, Lena’s hand slides between Kara’s legs, gliding through wet heat that’s sharp in contrast to the cool pool water. She finds Kara’s clit almost instantly, making tight circles around it with her fingertips, and Kara emits a groan so loud it would be embarrassing if she weren’t so turned on.

“Fuck,” Kara moans, grinding down hard against Lena’s hand. “Fuck, Lena, that’s so good.”

Lena continues to rub Kara’s clit until she’s breathless, her head thrown back and neck exposed for Lena to kiss and bite at. Kara is babbling, bucking against Lena’s fingers as she tries to find just the right amount of friction. The knot in her belly that has been tightening since she first spotted Lena across the pool is impossibly coiled, and she can do nothing but pant and grip at Lena’s waist.

“You close, baby?” Lena murmurs, knowing full well Kara is, but wanting to pull it out of the blonde woman the best she can. Kara just nods, and Lena chuckles, nipping at the skin of her neck. “I want to hear you say it. Tell me, Kara.”

“I’m- Fuck, I’m close,” Kara groans, a spark shooting through her skin as Lena rubs at a particularly sensitive angle.

“What do you need?” Lena asks, her breath hot against the damp skin of Kara’s neck. She lessens up on her previously aggressive rubbing of Kara’s clit just the slightest bit, and Kara lets out a strangled wail at the loss of friction.

“Inside.” Kara fists a hand in Lena’s dark hair, tugging on it in a way that makes Lena hiss in pleasure. After a moment, she tugs again, harder, pulling Lena’s head up so they can look each other in the eyes. Icy blue eyes blare into striking green as Kara growls, “Inside me, I need you fucking inside me.”

A purr rumbles low in Lena’s chest at Kara’s sudden streak of dominance, and she nods wordlessly. Without wasting a moment, she sinks two fingers into Kara’s heat, curling them deep inside her. Kara all but screams, grinding down hard on Lena’s hand as her body greedily welcomes the intrusion. She grips onto Lena’s shoulder hard enough to bruise before pulling the other woman in for a vicious kiss.

“Yes,” Kara gasps against Lena’s lips, her eyes fluttering shut as Lena begins fucking her in earnest, the water sloshing around them. “Yes, just like that. Fuck me just like that. That feels so fucking good, Lena.”

At the sound of her name, something ignites inside Lena, and she begins pumping her fingers into Kara even harder, her thumb coming up to rub at the blonde woman’s clit. Kara groans, wrapping a leg around one of Lena’s in an attempt to pull her closer and pull her fingers even deeper. Her breath is coming in ragged gasps against Lena’s lips, her walls tightening around Lena’s fingers.

“I-I’m gonna,” Kara strains, her chest heaving. “Lena, I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, then.”

Nearly on command, Kara comes hard, gripping Lena’s body close to her own as her orgasm washes over her. Lena continues to fuck her through it, not stopping until Kara is whimpering and leaning against her for support, completely spent. She pulls her fingers out of Kara slowly, sliding them through the water that surrounds the both of them. Kara is panting against her neck, and Lena gently pushes her wet hair to the side, tucking it behind her ear.

“Hey,” she murmurs, planting a tender kiss to the blonde’s forehead. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Kara breathes, chuckling lightly. Her eyes are closed, and she’s laced her hands together behind Lena’s back in order to hold herself up. “Just need to come back to myself. Then I’ll take care of you, promise.”

Lena sighs, her heart swelling as she truly takes in her exact situation – a beautiful girl plastered to her chest, smiling against her skin. The moment is surprisingly intimate, emotional even though they’ve just met and Lena was making Kara come moments before.

“You don’t have to,” she laughs.

“I want to.”

So she does, eating Lena out as she sits on the edge of the pool after she regains her strength and composure. Lena has one of the strongest orgasms she’s had in a while, her hand tangled in Kara’s damp hair and Kara’s name on her lips.

Afterwards, Kara rests with her head on one of Lena’s thighs, gazing up at the other woman with her wet hair splayed out across porcelain flesh. Some time during, Kara’s glasses wound up sunk to the bottom of the pool, and while Lena can’t help but think that the woman looking up at her looks familiar, her mind is too much in a daze to figure out why. Later that night, after they’ve each gone home for the night, she’ll bolt awake from a dream, suddenly putting two and two together. The woman James sent to the party to report on her business, the same one with which she’d later fuck in the pool, was Supergirl. A smile ghosts across her lips as she drifts off back to sleep, vowing to herself not to let Kara know she knows even though they’ve planned to meet for coffee the next day. She won’t let her know, in fact, until months later, after they’ve been dating for almost half a year. She’ll understand why Kara needed to keep her secret, just grateful she showed up at that pool party in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted, huh? Sorry, guys - went through some really personal stuff and then the beginning of the semester hit and I've been swamped. I've technically been working on this since the end of January, but it finally just got finished.
> 
> The fic is based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/beautyghost97/status/1088023159184359425. Hope you enjoy! Come yell at me on my tumblr (@girlxsteel) if you want.


End file.
